sarcasm and secrets
by malec.is.otp
Summary: Clary has to move in with her brother after her parents pass away, but will her pass catch up to her, will she keep a level head suck at summaries but you decide what happens ...definitely some clace, malec and sizzy w/ some jaia
1. moving in

Clary has to move into Idris High School after her parents pass away but will her past catch up to her, or will her brother and his friends help...some definite clace you guys decide what happens...


	2. Chapter 2

Ring, Ring please pick up please pick up

"hello" a voice that is clearly Jon's asks

"Jon its about mum and dad they're they're-" I was cut-off.

"Clare its ok, deep breaths, now tell me what happened."

"they're dead, Jon." I said my voice shaking .Then there was silence

I was moving in with Jon today and lets just say I was dreading it. I was only 16 years old and I would be living by myself well not by myself Jon was 17 had his own place but I doubt he would do much looking after me he was always to busy with his skank of the week.

I finished packing the stuff I needed surprisingly it all fit into my baby, my beautiful blue ford Shelby. It was a four hour drive to Jons house so I decided to start driving at 9 so I had at least half the day to get packed, I decided to quickly text Jon before I left.

 **C- I'm leaving now... love ya see you soon xx**

 **J- Kay, be safe Clary xx**

and with that I was off driving gave me a good chance to clear my head but I had to admit I cried most of the way.

 **Jons P.O.V**

I can't believe it Clary is coming to stay with me, I missed that little red head so much. I hadn't seen her since Christmas, that was a whole other world I wonder how she's coping.

"So is your sis hot." Jace asked snapping me out of my reverie. God he was not going near her he had a even bigger reputation then mine and Clary was not getting heart broken by this fool.

" Ewwwwww, dude don't even go there, you go near her and you can say good by tooo those _oh so perfect white teeth."_

Not that Clary couldn't drop half the guys here, she was an extremely talented boxer and a black belt in karate but hey they didn't know that.

"Clary is going to kill us if we don't have her bed up, by the time she gets here." Simon butted in, he could obviously see my anger rising by the second. I agreed and the 5 of us that were there went to put together a bed. Youd think 4 jocks and a designer would be able to put together a bed, but apparently not. it took two and a half hours to do that and so sadly I agreed to buy everyone dinner that night.

"A Blue Shelby just pulled into your drive way." Said Alec.

"Clary's here." I basically yelled running towards the front door. I saw her tangle of red curls making its way towards the door and ran up to hug her, with so much force that I literarily knocked her to the ground.

"Ow, " she said getting up, "is that really the way you welcome your sister pushing her into the ground." She said with a smile.

I just pulled her into into a hug by the angel she wwas here she was really here.

"Umm, this is Jace, Alec, Magnus and obviously Simon." I said gesturing to my friends.

"Biscuit? " Magnus asked and for a second I thought he was offering. then I heard my sister squeal.

"Mags," she said running into his arms...

* * *

 **What do you think my first fan-fic email me suggestions and leave a comment xx loves bye**

 **e-mail- elissaturner23**


	3. catching up

**Clary's pov**

"Ahem, do you guys know each other?" is what broke apart our hug. It came from a boy with black hair and amazing blue eyes. I think his name was Alec.

"This is the and only Clarissa Fray." Magnus said in a phony t.v presenter voice.

"You mean the Clarissa Fray that named Chairman Meow." Alec asked.

"The one and only." I said with a laugh, wondering what else Magnus had told them.

"The Clarissa that introduced Magnus to make-up and died his hair for him." Said a boy with gold hair and the same golden eyes.

"That's right goldilocks, although im starting to think that was a bad idea,now if you'd all be king enough to help me carry this stuff up." I said with a smile, I don't really know why I called him goldilocks but he just seemed like one of those arrogant players.

"Sure thing, Red." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, wow how original." I said smiling grabbing a box of stuff and following Jon to my bedroom.

 **Jace's Pov**

"So how's Izzy" Clary asked.

"How do you know Izzy." I asked

Clary laughed "Simon's dating her of course I know who Izzy is." She said placing one of the boxes on the ground. As she bent over to open the box was damn those skinny jeans, she pulled out a few things sitting them on the nightstand. turning back around to her... how hadn't I noticed those eyes before they were the same colour as jonothans but her red hair made them pop, she was beautiful... _wait did I just call her beautiful Jace Herondale does not call girls beautiful, hot or sexy maybe but not beautiful._

"You Kay?" she asked snapping me out of my reverie and I noticed I was still staring at her.

"Yea." I replied and walked out of the room. This girl would be the death of me.

 **Jons POV**

"Im going to the store." Clary said running out of the kitchen.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm still training and you don't have one thing in your fridge that isn't processed." Clary said pulling on her black converses.

"Fine I'll come with you," I said.

"I'm not going to get lost you literarily have 5 main streets in the whole town and I come from Brooklyn.

"Not in case you get lost, in case you need man muscle."

"Fine." she sighed.


	4. RUSSIAN

**Jace POV**

"its been an hour you'd think they'd be back by now." I said, I was starting to worry about the little red-head _... wait what I had literarily only known her for a couple of hours._

As if on cue Clary and Jon pulled up in Clary's car. They walked in the door arguing in some language that sounded Russian.

"YA mogu pozabotit'sya o sebe dzhon" said Clary in an extremely sexy tone.

"ya prosto khochu , chtoby vy byli ostorozhny" Said Jon is voice softening.

"ya mog by upast' lyuboy iz vashikh druzey v INSTAND , yesli oni pytalis' vytashchit' chto-nibud" Clary finished storming off into the kitchen.

"ona budet smert' menya" Jon told us.

"You might want to speak English." Said Simon looking confused.

"I said She'll be the death of me." jon said raising his voice.

"bezotvetstvenno nemnogo ryvka" Clary said.

"Damn that's sexy." I muttered

"What was that?" JON ASKED FURROWING HIS EYEBROWS AT ME.


	5. russian and chinese

**Jons POV**

Clary and I finished shopping and were heading back to the house, when I asked told her to be careful about the boys at our school,

"I can handle my self." Clary said

"Yea, but I don't want want you to get your heartbroken, again.

"Sebastian was a mistake!" Clary said switching to Russian mid-sentense.

(the previous argument- in English.)

" I can take care of myself, John " said Clary.

"I just want you to be careful" I pleaded.

"I could drop any of you're friends in an instant if they tried to pull something" Clary finished storming off into the kitchen, I didn't doubt that she was one of the best boxers in brooklyn

"She'll be the death of me" I told my friends.

"You might want to speak English." Said Simon looking confused. I realised I was still speaking Russian.

"I said She'll be the death of me." I said raising my voice for Clary's sake.

"Irresponsible little jerk" Clary said.

"Damn that's sexy." Jace said under his breath

"What was that?" JON ASKED FURROWING HIS EYEBROWS AT ME.

"Nothing, nothing" he said defensively.

"That's what I thought."

"im zakaza kitayskiy." Clary called from the kitchen.

"Clare you're still speaking Russian." I laughed.

"Right, sorry Im ordering Chinese what do you guys want?" Clary said walking back into the lounge room with a menu in hand.

That was followed by some yays and a list of things to order which she carefully wrote down.

"Clary, can you order in Russian, we asked Jon to once but he had a 30 minute conversation with the person taking his order and then they ended up hooking up." Magnus said holding Alec's hand they had been official for about a week now.


	6. Never have I ever

**Clary's POV**

"Hey, Clare is it ok if the guys stay over." Jon asked opening the door to my room. "Wow, that's amazing." Jon said eyeing the painting I was currently working on.

"Uh, thanks, but I really don't want to be the only girl here." I said washing off my hand which I was using as a palette.

"No problem I'll invite Izzy over, she's been dying to meet you in person anyway, also if I invite Jordan, Maia will end up coming, oh yea there dating so is Magnus and Alec." Jon said.

"Thanks, I got that, just give me a second to get changed." I told him gesturing to my overalls. I quickly slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and an old band shirt. Before heading down stairs I found myself tripping over a bunch of blankets that had been inconveniently placed at the bottom of the stairs. I hit the ground with a satisfying _THUD._

"Trip over your own feet, Red." Said a cocky voice.

I groaned internally, "What are all the blankets for?" I asked getting up off the ground.

"Blanket fort." He replied picking up the blankets, I sighed my brother definitely wasn't mature enough to live by himself I wonder how he coped without me. I walked into the lounge room.

"Clare can you get the shot glasses." Jon asked.

"Yeah, where are they." I asked.

"Top of the cupboard" he called back.

I groaned, I was 5 feet tall so I had to pull over a stool from the breakfast bar I stood up on the stool and was about to take out the last glass, when I slipped falling off the stool. I was bracing myself for the fall but it never came. Instead I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Couldn't help falling for me Red." He asked with a wink.

"Pfft you wish Rapunzel." I rolled my eyes. taking the shot glasses into the lounge room. Jace followed me with some cheap alcohol.

"Clary this is Jordan, Maia and Izzy." Jon said gesturing to the people sitting on the rug.

"Hey" I said sitting down the shot glasses. I heard a mumble of replies before sitting down with the others.

"We're playing never have I ever." Jon said "You have to say something that you'v never done and if someone else has done it they have to do a shot."

"Never have I ever had a hangover." Simon said with a smile knowing that w'd all probably had one and so we all did a shot.

"Never have I ever ran naked down the street with antlers on my head." I said remembering playing truth or dare with Jon last Christmas. He shot daggers at me. But did the shot as did the shot.

A lot of shots later everybody was a little drunk fortunately I could handle my liquor.

"Never have I ever slept with someone." Magnus said, he had is head on alecs lap. Jordan and Maia looked at each other and did a shot, Izzy did a shot, Jace did a shot, Jon did a shot, and after I did my shot Jon looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Who?" he asked.

"Your drunk." I replied.

"Who?" He pressed.

"No one."

"Who? , it was Sebastian wasn't it."

"Never mind."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Whose up for a movie."

After that we decided on watching Deadpool but Jon was still giving me death stares after about half an hour I fell asleep.


	7. Pancakes

**Clary POV**

It was 9 o'clock when I woke up everyone stayed that night and were still asleep on the lounges or mattresses we had brought down last night, I decided to go make pancakes while everyone was asleep, I was surprised to find I only had a light headache this morning considering between the 9 of us we went through 3 bottles of tequila I was glad to have fit in so immediately.

"By the angel Clarys' making pancakes I love you so much right now" Jon said dippig his finger into thee batter.

The others came up to the breakfast bar.

"Are you sure your old enough to be working with hot plates. " Jace said. Any other time I would have ignored his short joke but I really wasn't in the mood so I picked up the knife I had been cutting strawberries with and flung it at him, it missed his head by centimetres. and I laughed along with Jon.

"What the was cut off

"I told you not to mess with Clary." Jon said in between a fit of laughs, everybody looked genuinely shocked.

"Relax he's fine it wasn't going to hit him." I said putting the pancakes onto a plate.

"You have a hangover, you probably have poor judgement." Jace said looking at the knife which was now in the wall behind him.

"Morgensterns can handle their liquor, isn't that right Jonny Boy." I said throwing up a grape to catch in my mouth. I sat the pancakes on the bench and Magnus and Jon dove right in, the others just stared.

"Guys, seriously you haven't lived until you've tried clary's pancakes." Jon said. "Seriously Clare, have I told you how much I missed you and how you are an angel and" he just moaned to finish his sentence.

"I was just making coffee anyone want one." Jon said after devouring about 10 pancakes. "Clare"

"Black like my soul." I said taking one of the pancakes off the pile.

and with that the conversation died .

"Can I give you a make-over, Clary." Izzy asked.

"No." I said, not unkindly but more more of a whine.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease." She asked

"Your not going to stop until I say yes are you."

"Nope." She replied.

"Fine, but if I die from make-up inhalation, Alec and Magnus get my car."

"Why Magnus and Alec." Jon asked mocking hurt.

I shrugged "Because I don't want you using my car to pick-up chicks and they seem like the people to be trusted not to crash it."

And then I was dragged upstairs to hell.

 **Ummn fellow shadowhunters im genuinely pleased with the response I've been getting but please email me if you get any ideas of what you want in the story...**

 **elissaturner23**


	8. The lookout

" By the angel Iz, I don't look anything like my self." I exclaimed. I was wearing an white, high waisted skirt ang a floral sleeveless blouse with light make-up.

"You should wear bright colours more often, you look like your in mourning if you wear black all the time." Iz said.

 _And it hit me like a tonne of bricks... they're gone.. they're actually gone... I'm actually alone...Jon..._

And with that I was out my door and running down the stairs.

"Where's Jon." I asked in an uneven voice.

"Went to get lunch. Why?" but I couldn't answer. I just ran out the door and got in my car.

 **Jace's POV**

"Clary." I called out but she was already in her car and driving.

"Where's Clary?" Izzy asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know she just came down stairs and drove off."

"Fuck, we have to find her." Iz said grabbing her handbag.

"What did you do." I asked, I felt oddly protective over the girl.

"I said if she always wears black people will think she's in mourning" Izzy answered ashamed.

"Izzy, her parents just passed away." I yelled.

"I know now help me find her." She yelled back.

"How are we suppose to find her."

"How many red-headed girls do you know that drive a Shelby."

"Fine. I'll head up to the lookout."

 **Clary's POV**

I was headed for high-ground a place I had only been once before. I got out of the car and walked over to the edge and I couldn't fight back my tears any longer. I just cried lucky for me I was the only person up there. I was looking over the lookout when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked wiping away the tears.

"Here as in the look-out or here as in the great spiritual question of our purpose on the planet?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"I'm leaving."

"I was looking for you Clary, Izzy's worried sick." He answered

"Well tell her I'm fine."

"But your obviously not." He stated.

"It's nothing." I said turning away from him.

"Tell me about it." He asked turning me back around.

"I remember coming up here for Jon's birthday." I smiled. "It was only suppose to be me coming up, but our parents surprised us, we both got grounded for throwing a party even though Jon didn't even live with us." Despite my tears I laughed. "I just- its just- its my fault." I croaked.

"No its not your brother said they were in a car crash caused by a drunk driver." He said tilting up my chin.

"But it was my fault. They were heading to _my_ art exhibition, they came because _I_ asked them to." I looked away from his eyes they were so luminous it was easy to get lost in them.

"It wasn't your fault it was the idiot drivers fault, and you should be glad they were coming thay died proud of their daughter." He said "And don't ever think it was your fault." He said.

"Ok." I mumbled "We should get going before Jon decides to send a search party" and with that he walked me back to my car before hopping in his own.


	9. late night convo's

**Jons POV**

It was around 4 when Clary finally got back. I was worried for her she was usually in control of her emotions she was strong and determined this meant something was really getting to her.

"Clare are you alright." I asked pulling her into a hug as soon as she walked into the door. Jace beeped his horn before racing off down the road he must of followed her home I owed him for finding her.

"Yea, just tired." She sighed

"Go get some rest you have school tomorrow." I said kissing her on the forehead "Love you clary"

"You to jon" she said getting a granola bar and heading up to bed.

 **Clary's POV**

Despite my tiredness I couldn't sleep so I decided to draw. At first I didn't know what I was drawing, then I realised it was Jace. _Aw, crap I am not falling for that arrogant playboy._ So I decided to check my phone.

 **Jace-** Hey Red its Jace ,Jon gave me your number just making sure you got home ok and everything is fine.

 **Clary-** Jace, you literarily followed me home. And yes I'm fine

 **Jace-** You never know there could be a psychotic murderer in your house

 **Clary-** Not unless Jon is secretly a psychotic murderer

 **Jace-** You never know.

 **Clary- *** eye roll* Night Goldilocks.

 **Jace-** Did you just eyeroll me while texting, I'll have you know most girls would kill to have me text them.

 **Clary-** Night Jace... BTW Im not most girls.

 **Jace-** Im starting to see that... Night Clary.

 **Time Skip the Next day-**

I hopped out of bed surprisingly early for me it was 6 and Jon was still asleep so I decided to bake blueberry muffins. Jon woke up while they were still baking so we had a coffee then got ready to go to school. I decided to dress in black leather pants and my old grey wid-drift boxing hoodie. And then I was ready for my first day at Idris High also know as living hell.

 **Sorry for the shitty chapter but I promise something good will be happening next will post this afternoon XXx**


End file.
